Friendship, Love and Marriage
by OnceUponAnatomyMinds
Summary: What if Samuel Avery had lived What if he and Ellis became best friends and sooner or later, fell in love. R&R- Summary sucks! Inspired by GreysFanFiction (IG)


**Okay so this is a VERY LONG one shot I have been planning for a few days and finally managed to get down. Basically, in this, Samuel (Jackson and Aprils baby) survived and was totally healthy and well, you will see how it plays out! This is juts a whole lot of cuteness and loads of feels! I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Also, HUGE SHOUTOUT to GreysFanFiction (IG account) for the idea! Their IG is my favourite and gives me so much life! You should totally check out their page- Thank you for letting me use your idea for my oneshot!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

Meredith knocked on the door as quietly as she could, not sure if Samuel was asleep or not. She watched with a smile as Ellis tried to tie her hair back in a pony, not liking the bow that Meredith had put in earlier that day.

"That bow was really pretty" Meredith told her, Ellis looking up with a shocked expression.

"Bows are for girly girls" She said with a disgusted tone, Meredith laughing. Ellis' face lit up when April opened the door, a wide on her face.

"April I could not thank you enough, if it wasn't for the fact she hated dance so much I'd take her with me" Meredith explained, April scrunching up her nose with a head shake.

"Please Mere it's fine! We love having April over- is Bailey going with you?"

"No, Bailey had Bailey" Meredith frowned at how the sentence sounded, Ellis laughing.

"Are you sure it's okay she stays the night, I can pick her up on my way around?"

"No Meredith! It's fine! Samuel loves when Ellis stays over" She explained, taking the night bag from Meredith who kept looking at her watch.

"If you need to leave, just go! I know Zola will not be happy if you are late"

"Thank you again! I will have them next weekend I promise, Zola doesn't have any more performances until next month" She kissed Ellis on the head, giving April a hug before rushing down the porch into the car, driving off.

"I love your jacket!" April said as she closed the door over, Ellis grinning widely.

"Mommy got it from Grandma Shepherd- it was my daddy's when he was little" She explained, the football jersey suiting the little tom-boy perfectly. It was her personality in a nutshell.

"Samuel is just getting into his PJ's, do you want to change?" Ellis nodded, taking off her jacket which April hung up in the hall.

"Is that my favourite soccer player I hear?" Jackson shouted from down the hall, Ellis laughing as she ran up and gave him a hug.

"Hey Jackson!" She expressed happily, Jackson picking up the 5 year old to put her on his shoulders.

"I heard from a little birdie you are spending the night, Sam is very excited!"

"I'm gonna get in my PJ's just like Sam!" She told him, April taking her down with a laugh so she could take her to the spare bedroom to get changed. Once she was in her soccer printed PJ's, she ran out the room, Sam standing waiting for her.

"Ellis!" The 6 year old exclaimed, him only being a few months older than Ellis.

"What's up Sam!" The fist bumped, making April coo happily. They were the best of friends, it was adorable.

"Can Ellis sleep in my room with me on the bunk beds mommy? Please" Samuel begged April with huge puppy dog eyes, Jackson grinning at their cheers when she nodded.

"How about you guys go pick a film to watch and I will grab some marshmallows and hot cocoa for you?" They nodded, racing each other into the bedroom, both sitting in front of the DVD cupboard.

"Can we watch a scooby-doo film? I always guess who the bad guy is before anyone" Sam said with a grin, Ellis scrunching up her nose.

"Why don't we watch a grown up film- mommy lets me watch Forest Gump all the time because I want to be an army person like uncle Owen and thats where Gump and Bubba meet" She said, Sam rolling his eyes.

"You will change your mind you know, I was to be in the police but mom said we always change her mind. When she was 6 she wanted to fly planes but now she saves lives like everyone else"

"Yeah but, the army is really cool. They save lives too" Jackson watched the too bicker calmly to each other, laughing when the two decided on a totally different film in the end.

"What did you guys choose?" April asked as she carried the tray in, the two sitting on their specified beds. Ellis always slept on the top when she stayed over, Sam aways wanting her to be the comfiest.

"We are watching Hercules!" Sam told her, taking his hot cocoa with a grin. Jackson and April sat on the floor with a blanket watching the film with the children, nobody getting to end as they all dozed off. At 3am, Sam slowly and carefully climbed up the ladder, shaking Ellis awake.

"Ellis? Are you awake?" He whispered, Ellis rolling over, opening one eye at him.

"What's wrong?" She whispered back, Sam looking down ashamed.

"Mom forgot my night light and I get scared when it's really dark" He told her, Ellis smiling as she pulled the duvet back, allowing him to slide in next to her.

"You can sleep next to me, I will keep you safe" She told him, him nodding as the two fell back to sleep together. Jackson, who had woken when he heard Sam moving, listened to the conversation carefully, watching as the two fell back asleep with a smile.

* * *

11 year old Samuel cheered from atop of his fathers shoulders, watching as Ellis tackled the ball from under someone and scored the 3rd goal for her soccer team.

"Go Ellis!" He and Meredith both cheered, everyone who had gathered to watch her clapping happily.

"I told you that you could do it" Sam shouted happily, Ellis holding her thumbs up to him before carrying on with the game. Once it was finished, they all headed to the park bench Richard had been saving for them, Meredith and April handing out the sandwiches they had made for the picnic. Ellis ran up to them all after getting her medal, Meredith picking her up happily.

"Look at my gold medal! I got MVP and we won the semi final so we are going into the final!" She exclaimed, Zola giving her a hug.

"It's not as pretty as my dance one though" The 14 year old joked, Ellis rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but my Karate one is the best!" She shot back with a grin, Bailey jumping up in the middle of them.

"My gymnastics one is cool too!" The 13 year old complained, Sam jumping on Ellis' back happily making her squeal.

"Nothing beats my swimming trophy" The kids all argued over who's medals and trophies were the best, but Ellis won the argument as she had more than the others. As everyone dug in, Sam and Ellis lay on the grass looking up at the sky, April and Meredith watching them closely.

"That cloud looks like a turtle" Ellis stated pointing upwards, Sam pointing in another direction making Ellis drop her hand to look.

"This one looks like a star"

"But this one looks like an octopus" They both shared a look, breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"Thank you for coming today" Ellis told him, the two looking at each other happily.

"You always come to mine so why wouldn't I come to yours?"

"You know, you're my best friend"

"I know, and you are mine" They grinned happily at each other, Ellis taking hold of his hand, the two continuing to look at the clouds.

* * *

18 year old Samuel ran through the hospital as quickly as his legs could carry him, almost running over Alex who was standing by the nurses station waiting for him.

"Where is she? What happened?" He asked out of breath, Alex resting his hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"She is fine Sam! She got into a fight in Karate and some ass hole kid did some weird move on her and broke her leg. He was 19 and she is only 17 so he is currently sitting in the police station with Meredith and his dad having one hell of an argument. Torres is still checking her out now"

"I swear to God I'll kill him" He said angrily, Alex nodding his head.

"You and me both. She has been asking for you so once she is done you can go in" Just then April and Jackson came running around the corner, their faces white in fear.

"Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Some ass hole broke her leg" Alex explained to them, Sam coming up to give April a hug.

"Do not get involved" She whispered to him, Sam nodding his head.

"I won't- I just need to see her" They waited anxiously, all jumping up when Callie come out, a grim look on her face.

"She is asking for you, but she is in a lot of pain. I have to take her up for surgery because the break is cutting off the circulation to her thigh so once I have called Meredith I have to take her up" Sam nodded, rushing into the room. His face dropped when he saw Ellis lying on the bed with her eyes closed, her face contorting in pain.

"You look like hell" He stated, Ellis opening her eyes with a frown.

"Is that really the best way to greet your girlfriend while she is prepping to go into surgery?" She shot sarcastically, Sam laughing as he approached her bed, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I am going to kill him" She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Mom is going mad, she isn't leaving that hospital until he is charged with assault. It was so stupid, he told me that his sister was madly in the love with you and that I needed to back off and I of course thought it was hilarious considering his sister is 16 and has spoken two words to you in her entire existence and because I laughed at her he went full on karate kid on me. If he hadn't moved so fast I would have had him" She complained, wincing at the pain in her leg.

"Well, is she madly in love with me?" He winked, Ellis smacking his arm.

"You better be joking Samuel otherwise you can kiss our three year anniversary meal goodbye" He laughed, knowing that in a weeks time they had a meal reservation booked for their three year anniversary and had it booked for over 2 months due to the high demand at the restaurant.

"Shut up Ellis" He laughed, kissing her lips.

"Love birds, break it up will you" Alex said with a laugh, Callie coming in with him, cooing at the couple.

"How are you?" Alex asked her, Ellis greeting him with a fist bump.

"Could be better Al" She laughed, Callie pumping some drugs into her IV to get her ready.

"I told your mom and she has a statement ready to give in and get him charged, he won't be doing any karate ever again once she is finished with him. Are you ready?" She nodded, giving Sam's hand a squeeze as Callie started to wheel her out.

"Wait for me?" She asked him, his head nodding without a second thought.

"I will be right here when you get out" She blew him a kiss, April and Jackson wishing her well as Alex and Callie took her up.

"It's just leg surgery, she is going to be fine, right?" He asked as Jackson and April took a seat in her room waiting for her.

"She is going to be fine" April assured him, Sam nodding as he took her hand.

"She is going to be fine" He whispered again to himself.

* * *

21 year old Ellis sat on the porch outside her house, her head buried in her arms. She looked up when she heard footsteps approaching, jumping into Sam's arms when she saw him approach.

"I have missed you!" She whispered into his neck, Sam having just returned from a trip to Austria apart of his journalism course he was taking in college.

"I am so sorry I have been gone for so long, I can't believe you leave tomorrow" He said sadly, Ellis preparing to go to Iraq for 14 months due to her training finishing 2 months ago.

"I get to come back for Christmas, and then it's only 7 months until I am back again. It only comes in waves, I'll be here hopefully more than I am there" She said, tears filling her eyes as he pulled away, the two sitting on the porch.

"Are you sure you want to stay here? You don't have to, Zola is home now and Bailey is only back at med school for another 2 months after tomorrow"

"I am staying here, I will be with her all the time. I know you worry" Ellis couldn't help the tear that rolled down her cheek, laughing slightly.

"Every time she walks around looking for her keys or she can't find her phone I panic thinking that it's starting, but then, she is fine. I am probably over reacting but I just, I really don't want to call her one day while out there and she has no idea who she is talking to" Sam wrapped his arms around her as she cried slightly into his chest, resting his chin on her head.

"I am going to remind her who we are every day, and we are all going to be here if anything happens, but you can't think like that. She has the gene but she might not get it"

"I know but, she always tells us how hard it was when Grandma Ellis got it and, I can't cope with her developing it and then having to tell her because, she will hate her life Sam, she will hate it because she doesn't have dad. Dad promised he would be here and he isn't and, she is so scared. I hate seeing her scared because it scares me"

"Shh, don't think about it right now. Right now, all you need to think about it staying alive while out there okay? I want you to come back to me in one piece, got it?" She laughed slightly, nodding her head.

"I promise" The next day, Sam, Meredith, Zola, Bailey and Owen were all standing in the airport, soldiers in their uniforms passing them as Ellis and Owen dropped off her bag with everyone else. Meredith came up and wrapped Ellis up in her arms, the tears continuously flowing down her cheeks as she buried her head in her neck.

"You look after yourself out there okay?" She said, her voice full of emotion.

"I promise mom, you look after yourself"

"I have everyone with me, you have nobody" She pulled away, her last beg and plead to make Ellis stay not working out for her.

"I have owen and- I have dad" She whispered, Meredith nodding her head with a sob, Ellis hugging her again but embracing Zola in a hug.

"Look after her okay?"

"Don't worry about us okay? I want you home in one piece at Christmas" She laughed, nodding her head.

"I love you Zo"

"I love you more Ell" Next was Bailey who was a little more hesitant.

"I don't want you to leave" He said, Ellis taking his hand.

"I know, but I will be back. Don't be turning into a 007 will you?" He laughed, knowing he was about to start his internship at Grey Sloan.

"Don't be a hero okay? Come home" She nodded, them sharing a loving but brief hug. Ellis and Sam shared a look, Sam being the one to approach her, wrapping her up in his arms, lifting her up slightly.

"I love you so much Sam" She whispered, Sam nodding.

"I love you more Ellis. Just, please come home to me" He whispered back, Ellis nodding. They shared a passionate kiss, Owen taking her hand as they walked off to greet everyone, Ellis giving them one last wave before they disappeared. Sam wrapped Zola and Meredith up as they cried, Bailey standing at the side slightly.

"Everything is going to be fine, she is going to be fine"

* * *

The entire Grey Sloan family sat around Meredith's large living area; Meredith, Bailey, Zola, Ellis, Sam, April, Jackson, Amelia, Owen, Cristina, Bailey, Ben, Tucker, Callie, Arizona, Sofia, Alex, Jo, Stephanie, Richard and Catherine. Owen raised his glass, everyone going silent as he went to toast.

"I want to make a toast, to family and friends" Everyone nodded, Meredith holding hers up to add on.

"And to you and my beautiful girl Ellis for making it home this Christmas" She grinned, Ellis resting her head on her shoulder with a smile.

"To family" Sam concluded, everyone clicking glass's with those around them, taking a drink. Sam took Ellis' hand, making her stand causing her to frown.

"What are you doing?" She laughed slightly, Meredith and April feeling tears in their eyes as he guided her to the tree, Jackson pressing play on the radio, _All of me_ playing lightly in the background.

"Ellis Alexandra Grey, you have been my best friend every since I can remember, and I have had the privilege of being your boyfriend for 6 perfect years, but I am done" Ellis frowned, wondering why he was going with it.

"Sam? What are you talking about?"

"Ellis, I love being your boyfriend, I love being your best friend, but, I am done. I don't want to just be your best friend, just be your boyfriend, I want to be so much more" He suddenly got down on one knee, everyone gasping happily as he pulled out a small, red velvet box from his back pocket. Opening the box, he produced a small but perfect diamond ring, it shimmering in the christmas tree light.

"I love you, Ellis Grey, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Ellis felt tears roll down her cheeks as Sam took her hand, her head nodding up and down.

"Yes, yes of course I will!" She squeaked happily, Sam grinning as he slid the ring perfectly onto her finger. Everyone cheered happily as the Sam picked her up and spun her around, kissing her happily, her smile preventing her from kissing back.

"I love you" She whispered against his lips, his grin growing.

"I love you too"

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride" The priest expressed happily as Ellis and Sam exchanged their rings, the two kissing each other passionately, their family and friends around them cheering happily. They pulled apart, looking around with grins as everyone stood and clapped. Ellis couldn't help but look over at Meredith who was crying to herself, a huge grin on her face. She wished with all her heart that her dad was there to see this, but she knew he was there in spirit watching over them. They walked down the isle again hand in hand, going straight to their cab that was taking them to the airport. They spent 2 weeks away in Hawaii on their honeymoon, the two running up to their parents who were waiting in the airport when they landed back home. Ellis jumped in Meredith's arms, a huge grin on her face as she pulled back slightly, whispering into her mothers ear.

"Mom, I'm pregnant!"

* * *

Ellis felt tears roll down her cheek as Meredith placed a little bundle of joy into her arms, her baby boy looking at her with large eyes. Sam was lying on the bed next to her, stroking their baby boys hair happily as everyone stood around them grinning widely.

"Do you have a name for him?" Arizona asked, Ellis wiping away her tears as she nodded, looking up at Meredith as she spoke, Meredith kissing her head lightly before she looked back down at the baby, another tear rolling down her cheek as she spoke.

"Everyone, we would like to introduce you to Derek Shepherd Avery"

 **I am totally not crying right now... Don't forget to review!**


End file.
